Marítima coincidencia
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Un viaje indeseado produce una coincidencia que, posiblemente, repercutirá para toda la vida. EreRi. [BL/AU/Reencarnación]


**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi, algo de Fluff y Reencarnación.

**Pareja: **Eren x Levi.

**Dedicatoria: **A **Cecy San Martin**, mi amiga secreta del intercambio del grupo de FB _Rivaille Uke_**.**

* * *

**Marítima coincidencia**

**.**

Mi nombre es Levi y el mar nunca ha llamado mi atención, mucho menos como para pasar días enteros en un armatoste flotante. Una vez juré que jamás en la vida me subiría a una de esas cosas que llaman cruceros, podría partirme un rayo antes de que siquiera contemplara esa posibilidad; sin embargo, lo hice, me embarqué en el trasatlántico Colosal con destino a la isla Sina del archipiélago María. Esa maldita cuatro ojos de Hanji Zoe se aprovechó de nuestra condición de amigos, además de que prometió un pago de 5 mil dólares por acompañarla a tomar las muestras para sus estúpidas investigaciones.

**. . .**

Desde antes de partir a alta mar las náuseas no cesaron de hacerse presentes, la estridente risa de Hanji se volvió más irritable y el barullo de los mocosos de al lado se convirtió en lo más molesto del mundo.

Todos parecían muy felices y sinceramente no entiendo por qué, sólo nos embarcamos en una trampa sin salida.

Los estúpidos de al lado jamás dejaron de hacer su ruido y hasta uno de ellos terminó en el suelo, pensé que estaba ebrio... Oh no, al parecer sólo es un idiota de muy curiosos ojos verdes que no sabe caminar en dos pies. Por cierto, me pareció haber visto su mirada en otra parte.

Cuando finalmente nos permitieron abordar para buscar nuestros camarotes, mi mala suerte hizo de nuevo de las suyas y provocó que fuera vecino del imbécil de ojos verdes y de uno de sus compañeros con aspecto de un caballo ruidoso. Rogaba a todos los seres sobrenaturales existentes que el viaje no fuera tan malo como parecía.

**. . .**

Llevábamos tres horas a bordo y Hanji era más que insoportable, no paró de hablar y hablar sobre descubrimientos sin sentido que a nadie interesan. Decidí salir a caminar un poco y lo encontré de nuevo, ¡maldita suerte de mierda! Otra vez el tipo de ojos verdes, y en ese momento se dirigió hacia mí. Un gran sentimiento de curiosidad y expectativa me inundó, no entendí la razón pero al parecer él sintió algo similar.

Me habló con tanta timidez como si se tratara de un niño pequeño intentando parecer hombre, preguntó si algo en su persona me molestaba pues se percató de mi mirada despectiva, sinceramente nunca he gustado de mentir, así que le dije que me molestaba su ruidosa forma de llamar la atención y su ridículo intento de parecer alguien maduro. Su reacción no fue lo que cualquiera esperaría, creí que se molestaría y me gritaría cualquier insulto que llegara a su débil mente, pero en vez de eso, sus ojos reflejaron tristeza y bajó la cabeza como si estuviera apenado.

Quise evitarlo pero fue imposible, me conmovió verlo así y tuve que preguntarle por qué le afectaba tanto la opinión de un desconocido, aunque jamás esperé que respondiera que yo le interesaba y que por eso se había acercado. ¿Cómo era posible que mocoso de por mucho 20 años —creo— se fijara en un tipo que fácilmente podría doblarle la edad? No supe cómo reaccionar a sus palabras y a sus ojos de cachorro abandonado, sólo le pedí que olvidara todo y que no me volviera a molestar. Di la media vuelta y me fui, pero mi mente no dejó de pensar en el asunto.

**. . .**

Pasaron varias horas más, no sé exactamente cuántas porque preferí dormir que seguir viendo la cara de la cuatro ojos de mierda. Cuando desperté, mi insoportable compañera de viaje me informó que —por fin— habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, así que nos dispusimos a bajar del crucero e inspeccionar la isla.

El universo parecía estar en mi contra, de nuevo nos encontramos con el chico y sus amigos, me percaté de su incesante mirada sobre mí. ¿Acaso era más idiota de lo que pensé y no entendió lo que le dije antes? No lo sé, pero no dejó de verme en un largo rato, ni siquiera cuando uno de sus amigos —que por cierto parecía una chica muy rubia— lo llamaba una y otra vez para que pusiera su atención en ellos. Su nombre retumbó en mis oídos y estuve completamente seguro de haberlo escuchado en algún otro lado: Eren.

Sabía que nos encontrábamos en una isla con poco turismo, pero ¿era necesario verlo en cada lugar? No había centímetro de la jodida isla en la que no estuviera mirándome y —casi— acosándome. Sólo hubo un momento en que no lo vi y, aunque no sé porque, me sentí aún más extraño que cuando no me dejaba en paz. Ese fue el primer día en Sina, me faltaban dos más.

**. . .**

El segundo día no fue diferente, Hanji haciéndome correr de un lado a otro sosteniendo sus cajitas con muestras de tierra o mierdas similares, gente en recorridos turísticos tomando fotografías por todos lados y Eren buscándome con la mirada. Intenté ignorar todo y enfocarme en el poco tiempo que debía pasar ahí, pero no pude evitar concentrarme un poco en mi "acosador". Sus ojos me resultaron interesantes, su cuerpo muy esbelto pero supuse que desnudo no se vería tan mal, además de que parecía auténticamente interesado en mí. Todo el asunto sonaba por completo un discurso ególatra, pero bueno, considero algo muy humano halagarse por esas cosas.

**. . .**

Tercer día en Sina y la situación continuó igual, aunque noté un ligero cambio en la mirada del chico, pensé que le entristeció saber que dentro de pocas horas regresaríamos al lugar del que salimos y que —seguramente— no nos volveríamos a ver en la vida. O quizás todo era una mala jugada de mi mente.

Un impulso desconocido me llevó a acercarme a él y pedirle que me permitiera unas palabras. En realidad me debatía en una interminable lucha interna entre lo que mi cuerpo hacía y lo que en verdad pensaba que debía hacer; sin embargo, a los pocos segundos me encontré en un lugar alejado, con el chico al que desprecié días atrás justo frente a mí y con la certeza de que debía decirle algunas palabras alentadoras.

Aunque él se encontraba sorprendido, pude notar de inmediato la esperanza en sus ojos, seguramente esperaba más de lo que yo pensaba ofrecer. Me limité a decirle que no tenía sentido su tristeza, después de todo, al bajar de ese asqueroso barco no sabríamos nada el uno del otro, además ni siquiera me conocía como para estar sufriendo de esa manera por mí, sin que lo quisiera, también le dije que él no me parecía feo pero tampoco pretendía conocerle más, y le pedí encarecidamente que dejara de seguirme al menos por un rato.

Esperé que se entristeciera más de lo que lo había hecho antes, pero en vez de eso, inesperadamente arremetió en mi contra y dejó mi cuerpo entre él y un árbol. De la nada comenzó a besarme con tal pasión que jamás creí posible, sus labios me devoraban como si llevaran años esperando hacerlo y su lengua rápidamente se abrió paso entre mi boca.

No pasó mucho para que me encontrara correspondiendo ávidamente a aquel contacto. El sabor de sus labios me resultaba conocido de algún lugar y de a poco se fue haciendo adictivo por completo.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y él abrazó mi cintura, pronto me sentí cargado por sus brazos y enrosqué las piernas en su cuerpo. La respiración comenzó a faltarme pero no podía, ni quería, separarme de él. No comprendía —ni pretendía hacerlo— la razón de tal entrega ante un mocoso casi desconocido.

De pronto comencé a sentir que nos movíamos, él me llevaba a un lugar más escondido y supe a la perfección cuál era su intención. Nos escondimos entre un conjunto de árboles de follaje grueso y nos entregamos uno al otro como si no hubiera mañana. Le permití poseerme como a ningún otro hombre, sus manos me acariciaron cada rincón del cuerpo y mis entrañas lo recibieron como si estuvieran acostumbradas a él.

Me permití disfrutar como hacía mucho tiempo no disfrutaba. Me extasié en el profundo verde de sus ojos y anhelé que sus brazos no me soltaran jamás.

Terminado nuestro profundo encuentro pasional de duración indeterminada, nos besamos nuevamente hasta que cayó el sol; decidimos que era momento de regresar a la realidad y a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. El idilio, al menos por ese día, había terminado.

**. . .**

Durante el regreso en el crucero hice lo posible por no ver a Eren, simplemente no quería hablar de lo que había pasado, y de nada en realidad. Todo el camino estuve recostado en mi camarote ignorando el parloteo de Hanji y repasando el sabor de sus besos en mis labios, un sabor dulce y conocido.

Tengo la certeza de que él buscó por todos los medios verme, poder cruzar aunque fuera dos palabras conmigo pero no era posible. Nos vimos hasta que el crucero llegó al puerto designado, bajé en compañía de mi ruidosa amiga y, mientras nos disponíamos a esperar un taxi, sentí un ligero tacto en mi mano y un pequeño papel que era depositado en ella.

El caliente aliento del chico se hizo presente en mi oído y me estremecí aun antes de escuchar lo que tenía que decirme. Sus palabras taladraron mi mente y resonaron con fuerza todo mi interior:

_"Sé que me recordarás. Recordarás todo lo que pasó antes, mucho tiempo antes entre nosotros. Tengo la certeza de que me amarás tanto como en ese entonces… Espero tu llamada"._

Continuó su marcha dejándome estático en el suelo. Cuando pude reaccionar, el papel en mi mano emitió un grito desesperado para ser leído. Era su número de celular acompañado del nombre Eren Jaeger.

Por el momento no supe qué hacer, lo primero que pensé fue tirar el papel y olvidar todo, pero sus palabras, esas frases me hicieron dudar e intentar recordar exactamente a qué se refería con ese "mucho tiempo antes".

Suspiré y subí al taxi que la loca había conseguido. Guardé el papel en el bolsillo de mi camisa y resolví aceptar su reto; si él quería que recordara, le permitiría que me ayudara.

**. . .**

El sentimiento de haber conocido a Eren por segunda vez no se ha alejado. Quizás el día que lo contacte sabré a qué se debe esa ansiedad por conocerlo cada vez más y por visitar de nueva cuenta el mar.

**. . .**

**F I N**

**. . .**

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Cecy, sinceramente espero que te haya gustado. Pensé en otra idea que acordaba con la petición que hiciste pero la verdad se convirtió en una trama tan larga que no pude completarla en el tiempo adecuado._

_Faby fuera._


End file.
